Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20131112020406
Oh jfc, look at what Gizoogle did to the quotes: (To Maya): "Yo ass might wanna peep yo' back." Maya: "Why?" Miles: "Zoë has dis crazy idea dat I be tha fuck into yo thugged-out ass." Maya: "Oh." Maya: "I be sorry as a muthafucka I holla'd no ta tha Ned Sheezy thang-" Miles: "See, I thought you weren't locked n loaded fo' a relationshizzle. I guess you just weren't locked n loaded fo' mah dirty ass." Maya: "Anythang ta add, Mista Muthafuckin Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Silent?" Miles: "I guess dat shiznit was all gravy." Maya begins ta strutt away. "Hold on a second, biatch? I gots two tickets ta tha Ned Sheezy gangbang tomorrow night." Maya: "Wow... I gots a straight-up boner fo' Ned Sheezy." Miles: "I be sensin a 'but'". Maya: "Can I git back ta yo slick ass?" Milez (disappointed): "Sure..." Maya: "Oh, so you just make up wit whoever?" Miles: "Whoever asks sickly... so ask away." Maya: "I wouldn't lick you wit mah dogz lips." Maya: "Yo ass betta please help our asses find him?" Miles: "Maybe. If you ask straight-up sickly." Zoë: "Ooh! Make her beg. On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." Miles: "Fuck dat shit, no. I straight-up like dis shit. Do dat shit." (To Chewy bout Miles) "Fuck dat shit, I can't be here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I can't be round muthafuckas like his muthafuckin ass." Miles: "How tha fuck nuff muthafuckas have you kissed?" Maya: "Three." Miles: "I've busted fifty." Maya: "Guys?" Miles: "Girls fo' realz. And one Tristan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Someone should cook up a page bout me." Maya: "Yo ass be a funky-ass boy. They'd probably build you a statue." Maya: "Now peep what tha fuck you done did." Begins struttin away. Miles: Wait, wait... is you shizzle you don't wanna lick me son?" Milez (To Maya): "Don't say I never did anythang fo' yo thugged-out ass." Tristan ta Maya (rappin): "Yo ass like Milez." Maya: "Yo ass know I do." Maya: "Yo, is you mad all up in mah grill son?" Miles: "Why would I be mad at yo slick ass?" Maya: "Because dat pimp up in tha vizzle...?" Miles: "It aint nuthin but not like you mah hoe." Maya: "Everyone be thinkin I be a supa-ho." Miles: "They're wrong. I was wrong." Maya (sees Milez all up in tha window): "What is you bustin here?" Miles: "I just wanted ta apologize. I feel like I pushed you ta do dat song." Maya: "Zoë fucked up mah game. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch deserves dat shit." Miles: "Dat hoe just jealous cuz yo ass be a talented n' funky n' phat thug then she'll eva be." Maya: "Yo ass don't gotta say thangs ta make me feel better." Miles: "I be not. Trust mah dirty ass." Da two kiss. Miles: "School is goin ta suck without yo thugged-out ass."